Consequences of Stupidity
by Vaerin7
Summary: The truth of his accidental death during the Hollowfication process has Ichigo moping about Seireitei, something his friends just can't stand.  One night out, a bit too much to drink, and an unexpected romance just may be kindled.


Consequences of Stupidity

It all starts with one single night of drunken stupidity, as it usually does. Kurosaki Ichigo had turned eighteen and learned that all this time he had been living in a gigai and not his human body. Urahara had let slip his secret on accident, remarking how Ichigo's gigai was his all time masterpiece. Afterward, he had to explain that the process of Hollowfication had basically killed the teen and that he felt so guilty he neglected to tell him the truth and instead made him a special gigai. The teen's reiatsu was so vast and his soul was so powerful, that it took him a few tries to build a container strong enough to handle it. So, the next day Ichigo decided to leave behind his mortal life and exchange it for the position of third division Taicho in Seireitei. It's been two weeks since then, the teen moping about terribly, and his friends are tired of it. Ikkaku finally manages to convince the others that all he needs is a good drink, so plans are made to bring back the Kurosaki Ichigo with the untamable fire in his eyes.

Ichigo is napping at home, a place he's just now beginning to see as such, when he's woken by a knock on the door. With an irritated groan into his pillow, he rolls out of bed and rubs the sleep from his eyes as he opens the front door. He's shocked when three pairs of hands reach in and yank him out of the house, one pair tossing him over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He's being kidnapped by Rukia, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji, and Rangiku. The clock hits seven, the bar comes into view, and the plan to cheer up Ichigo… or get him drunk enough to not think straight… begins.

Byakuya is roaming the streets quietly, as he stayed late finishing up Renji's paperwork as well as his own. He'll kill Renji later, but right now he's tired and wants to get home. He turns a corner and stops abruptly, titling his head curiously as he watches the head of orange in front of him. Just down the way, Ichigo is stumbling a few steps before slumping against the wall. Byakuya, knowing the boy's temper, thinks he's injured and wonders if he should help. The only reason he has to help him, is the fact that now he's a fellow Taicho… and he knows Renji was talking about plans to kidnap the teen. If his fuko-taicho is behind this, it would be partially his fault for letting him go early so he'd stop bugging him. He sighs miserably, stepping closer on quiet footfalls. When he's close enough, he hears Ichigo mumbling to himself and places a mental note to ring Renji's neck later.

"Where the hell did my street go?" Ichigo slurs drunkenly. "I know it was around here somewhere… they need street signs around here, all these damn roads look alike."

He steps forward again, but his legs give out on him. Byakuya flash steps to his side and wraps an arm around his waist to still him, the teen's quiet a moment before realizing someone is holding on to him.

"… Byakuya? What are you doing out so late?"

"I could ask you the same question," the man states in a low baritone that sends shivers down Ichigo's spine.

"I was kidnapped for a party," he says with a scowl. "We went to a bar and… well… I drank too much."

"You don't say," the noble remarks in sarcasm.

"It wasn't my fault!" Ichigo whines as he leans on Byakuya's side. "It was Rangiku! I didn't even order any alcohol! I had juice and they spiked it!"

"They?" Byakuya asks though he doesn't really care.

He figures, as long as Ichigo keeps talking then he won't pass out and it'll save him some effort. If he does pass out, however, he's sorely tempted to just leave him in the street.

"Yeah, they," Ichigo frowns as though he should know already. "Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia, Rangiku, and Renji!"

"… Of course," he mutters as he arrives at Ichigo's door. "Where's your key?"

He only knows where this place is because he had to pick Rukia up once, she had gotten in an argument with Renji and Ichigo which led to an all out brawl… and her standing victoriously over the two although still badly beaten and exhausted. He'd never say it, but he was damn proud of his little sister.

"I keep it unlocked," he shrugs. "There' s no sense in locking it when only a few people bother me."

The dark haired noble sighs, sliding the door open and helping the half asleep shinigami into the apartment. He leaves the door open, as he's not planning on staying, and Ichigo attempts to let go of him. He tightens his hold on him and leads him back to the bedroom, lying him gently on the bed.

"Byakuya," Ichigo murmurs. "Will you please stay?"

"Excuse me?" he asks in surprise.

"Stay with me… please."

He's about to turn and walk out, yet the look in Ichigo's eyes stops him. Never before has he seen the fierce untamable shinigami so vulnerable and broken. Normally, he'd just ignore it… but Ichigo has done so much for them, he shouldn't have to look like this. He walks out to close the front door, walking back into the room and sitting on the edge of the bed. Ichigo surprises him once more when he wraps his arms around Byakuya's waist and buries his face in the older man's stomach, letting go of all the frustrated and sad tears he's been holding back. Byakuya sighs, running his hand through silken orange locks until the tears stop.

"Better?" he asks in that tone Ichigo melts over.

"I protect a lot of people," Ichigo sighs. "I do. I protect so many, risk so much for so many…"

"But?"

"… Who protects me?" Ichigo asks in confusion. "I was eighteen in my mortal life, but I was alone. I risked so much for everyone else, but I was never selfish enough to get what I wanted. This place is no different."

"You're really just that lonely?" Byakuya wonders in surprise.

"Mm-hmm," Ichigo sighs. "I wish I were more like you."

This startles the dark haired noble, his grey eyes widening a moment at the comment before he listens to Ichigo elaborate.

"You're all alone and it doesn't seem to effect you," he says. "You're just so… perfect. I wish I were like that."

"No you don't," Byakuya says quietly. "I'm just as effected as any other, I'm just better at hiding that."

"… Lay down with me?"

He complies, not even thinking about it, and Ichigo curls up as closely as he can get. Though seeing this side of the normally aggressive shinigami makes him uneasy as it's something that shouldn't be seen, he's also quite flattered knowing that he's the only one that's ever seen it. He's still thinking about this when he feels something soft on his lips, his eyes widening as he realizes they're Ichigo's lips. The chaste kiss has a tint of need mixed with want, the orange haired teen pressing more as it turns hungry. Byakuya lets him, knowing he'll most likely pass out before anything happens.

"Please," Ichigo mumbles. "Please, Byakuya…"

"You're not in your right mind," Byakuya remarks.

"I need to feel safe," Ichigo whispers.

"No, you need sleep," Byakuya insists. "You'll feel better in the morning."

"I like you, Byakuya," Ichigo smiles sleepily. "I think I like your eyes the most… they're so hypnotic, they just pull you in."

"Go to sleep, Ichigo," Byakuya says softly.

"… I really do… love you," Ichigo murmurs as he falls asleep.

Byakuya's heart skips a beat at the words, his gun metal grey eyes gazing upon the orange haired male in shock. He prides himself on being intelligent, on being tactical, and on never being surprised… but he can honestly admit that he never saw this coming. As he listens to the even breathing of the younger shinigami, his hand unconsciously running through those unusual locks, Byakuya realizes that he's feeling more content now than he has in a long time.

Ichigo wakes in the morning, stretching and sitting up with a yawn. His mind is fuzzy, his head killing him, and he can still taste the alcohol on his breath. He tries to remember how he got home, yet can't remember much after this third juice… which was apparently 90% alcohol thanks to his friends. The mattress shifts beside him and his body tenses, his eyes glancing sidelong at the body beside him. His heart is in his throat at the sight of Byakuya stirring, those grey orbs opening to look sharply at the younger shinigami.

"Oh… my… god," Ichigo gasps.

"Before you assume anything," Byakuya sighs. "I brought you home last night and didn't think you in the right frame of mind to not hurt yourself."

"… Okay, what did I say and or do last night?" Ichigo demands.

"Where should I start," Byakuya says sarcastically. "Oh, how about when I found you roaming the streets because you got lost going home."

"… Are you serious?" Ichigo says. "Well… I suppose I can see that. I get lost when I'm sober."

Byakuya gets up and stretches, glancing at Ichigo discreetly and almost smirking at the sight of his eyes running over his body. If anything, he can tell Ichigo is truthful even when drunk… perhaps even more so. Ichigo is quiet now, moving to take a shower and leaving Byakuya to choose his next move. He's most likely going to be late for work, but he doesn't have much to do today since he did everything yesterday.

"You can leave if you want," Ichigo murmurs. "Thanks for getting me home."

"… How's your hangover?" Byakuya asks in humor as Ichigo grips his head in pain.

"Oh, shut up," he growls.

Byakuya waits until Ichigo closes the bathroom door, chuckling softly to himself as he heads for the door. Before leaving, however, he rummages through Ichigo's cabinets and fridge to whip together a cure Yorouchi taught him… she loved to indulge in alcohol when she was teaching him, so she made certain he knew the remedy to a hangover when it got so bad she couldn't make it herself… which was often.

Ichigo comes out of the bathroom with a towel hanging dangerously low on his narrow hips, already assuming the older man left. After dressing and running a hand through his wild locks, he walks into the kitchen to see a glass of questionable looking liquid and a note. He picks up the note, reading 'Drink this, it'll help'. After a moment to consider and deciding Byakuya isn't the type to play pranks, he downs the vile liquid in one swig. It takes a moment, just enough time to drown his mouth with mouthwash and get rid of the nasty taste, but his hangover is completely gone and he's feeling like a million bucks.

Byakuya is distracted, thoughts of last night filling his head with doubts and confusion. He should be looking through the files brought in from the academy, or even training his squad with Renji… but he simply can't concentrate. To prove that point, he looks down at the file he's been staring at for fifteen minutes.

"Hey, Taicho," Renji says as he knocks on the door. "Mind if I come in?"

"Not at all," Byakuya remarks.

"… Is something wrong? You don't normally take this long to look through a file from the academy."

"My mind is preoccupied today," he sighs.

Renji gets up, shuts the door, and returns to the seat in front of Byakuya's desk. His eyes are hard and expectant, his arms crossed over his chest in a defiant act. Byakuya knows this look, it's one that says Renji is prepared to sit there all day if need be until he gets the answers he seeks.

"Confidentiality goes without saying," Renji states. "I'm far more afraid of your Zanpakto than Rukia's wrath. Now… what's wrong. Whatever it is must be big if it has you so distracted, so whatever it is needs off your chest before you get hurt or killed in battle. End of story."

"… I hate when you're right," Byakuya growls. "You won't tell anyone?"

"Not a soul. Once I leave this room, it never happened."

"… Do you think I've mourned my wife long enough?" he asks suddenly.

"I think you have mourned a bit too long," Renji muses. "I think denying yourself happiness because of her loss when she would want you to be happy is dishonoring her memory."

"You really think so?" Byakuya wonders.

"I do. Why? Thinking about dating again?"

"Not really. I found Kurosaki wandering the streets last night," he says. "He was completely drunk and I'm shocked he didn't pass out."

"We had a celebration to cheer him up," Renji grins. "He's such a lightweight! Did he do something stupid?"

"He broke down," Byakuya sighs. "He just needed to get it off his chest. Tell me, have you gotten him drunk before?"

"Plenty of times, why?"

"Does he usually… kiss people?" Byakuya asks uncertainly.

"… He kissed you?" Renji asks in shock. "That's a first. Usually, he's prone to violence if you get him riled."

"He also told me he loved me," Byakuya murmurs. "Hence my current problem."

"I always knew he had the hots for you!" Renji cheers. "I catch him looking at you a lot, or talking about you. I don't think he realizes it, though."

"So what am I to do about him?"

"I don't know, that's your call, Taicho," Renji shrugs. "If I were you, I'd totally try a relationship with him. He's beautiful, dangerous, powerful, loyal, and the most untamable thing in any world. I'd say that's grounds for some serious bragging rights should someone actually manage to catch him."

"… I suppose so," Byakuya murmurs.

"I hope things work out, Taicho," Renji grins. "You both deserve to be happy, but if you want Ichigo you're gonna have to open up a bit around him… he can't stand your stoic attitude, because it makes him think you consider yourself above him. He just might punch you before he kisses you when he's sober."

With that, Renji gets up and strolls out of the office. Byakuya sighs, though he's surprised the talk with his fuko-taicho actually helped. He goes back to the files, searching for any worthwhile recruits with far more concentration than he had previously.

Ichigo doesn't know why he's a Taicho, as he really doesn't do anything except train his squad… or just goad them into fights for stress relief purposes. Any paperwork that's to be done, Rukia takes care of. He tried to do it himself, but she tackled him and pinned him to the floor with his arms wrenched back until they hurt… his squad had a heyday with that one, especially since they know he lets them speak freely and joke around with him. She refuses to allow him to touch the stuff, as she says he's far too disorganized and his handwriting sucks. Any files from the academy are placed on her desk, since he's too easy going and likes to give them all a shot but she's more picky about the graduates she places. So, after training and finding that his desk is still as clean as it was when he arrived, he decides to forego dinner and go in search of Byakuya. He finds him in his gardens, watching the koi fish in their pond with a peaceful expression on his face.

"Hey, Byakuya!" Ichigo grins.

"… How did you get in my yard?" the man sighs wearily.

"How many times have I done this? And yet you're _still _surprised," Ichigo smirks cockily. "I jumped the fence."

"What do you want, Kurosaki?"

"I wanted to thank you," Ichigo says quietly. "For the drink, I mean. I already thanked you for getting me home."

"I'm surprised you're not thanking me for not taking advantage of you."

"… Why?" Ichigo asks nervously. "Did I do something stupid? Oh my god, what did I do?"

"You attempted to have sex with me," Byakuya admits before his tone turns teasing. "But that's completely understandable considering how hypnotic my eyes are."

"Hypnotic?" Ichigo questions aghast. "I seriously said that?"

"Mm-hmm," he nods. "You're quite the good kisser for a virgin, have you had practice?"

As he talks, telling Ichigo what he said in small questions and comments, he's humored to see Ichigo's face heat up little by little. He leaves out the part about confessing his love, not yet certain he wants to reveal that. He finds himself enjoying the teasing and arguments more than he should, finally deciding on a course of action he hopes he won't regret later.

"So… You'll be staying for dinner?" he asks.

"… That came out of nowhere," Ichigo murmurs. "Uh… I really don't want to impose or anything, I just stopped by to thank you."

"I insist," Byakuya says with a small smirk.

"Well, if it's okay with you."

"I asked you, so of course it is."

"Wait… this is just a friendly thing, right? Will Rukia be there?"

"No, just us. Our first date, isn't that exciting, Kurosaki?" he teases.

"… Date? As in… like… boyfriends?" Ichigo blushes.

Byakuya doesn't say anything, just moseys back inside. Since it's dinner time anyway and Ichigo had skipped lunch to fight with Ikkaku, he hurries after the taller man. Dinner is quiet and comfortable, conversation is kept light and steers clear of anything that they might find distressing. Byakuya falls into this arrangement nicely, pleasantly surprised he has no problem thinking of Ichigo has 'his'. Normally, he'd hate himself for thinking such a thing and steer clear of anyone that might make him think that way… but Ichigo seems to be special. Afterward, he tries to talk Ichigo into staying the night in the guest room and Ichigo insists on heading home. Byakuya walks him back to his apartment, the two talking quietly all the way there. At Ichigo's door, the orange haired shinigami stops and glances shyly at his new 'boyfriend'. With a light blush across the bridge of his nose, Ichigo leans forward about halfway and let's Byakuya decide if he wants to initiate a goodnight kiss… he didn't have to be asked twice. Byakuya grips the front of Ichigo's shihakusho and tugs him closer, locking lips softly with him. Ichigo's arms wrap around his neck, one of Byakuya's strong arms slipping around the smaller male's slender waist. After a moment, Ichigo moans and Byakuya slips his tongue in his moist cavern. His free hand slips into orange locks and tilts Ichigo's head so he can deepen the kiss, enjoying how his new companion tries to press himself against the strong chest. When breath is needed, they break the kiss and Ichigo watches Byakuya's minute smile in fascination.

"… Want to come inside?" Ichigo asks quietly.

"We have work in the morning," Byakuya points out.

"We don't have to do anything," Ichigo blushes fiercely. "I just… wanted you to stay for a while."

"… I'll lay with you until you fall asleep," he offers. "But I have a lot of work to get done… I was distracted most of the day and didn't finish anything."

"That's fine," Ichigo smiles.

As much as he wanted to leave, Byakuya couldn't bring himself to slide away from the slumbering teen. His face is so relaxed and happy, his usual scowl wiped away with the bliss of sleep. Byakuya sighs, holding the younger male closer. Ichigo hums in his sleep, scooting closer and resting his head on the noble's chest with an arm draped over his stomach. With gentle eyes the dark haired shinigami smiles down at the sight, closing those gray orbs and falling into slumber.

Ichigo wakes to find Byakuya still beside him in the morning, a satisfied sigh leaving him as he nestles closer to the older shinigami. He doesn't know why Byakuya stayed, nor does he care really, as he's just glad the man didn't leave him. He can't ever remember waking with such a feeling before, contentment and happiness flaring as wildly as his reiatsu within his chest.

"Good morning," Byakuya murmurs as he stretches.

"Morning," Ichigo grins. "I thought I would be waking alone."

"I must've fallen asleep."

Ichigo chuckles, tilting his head upon Byakuya's chest to gaze upon him with half lidded eyes. The noble almost forgets how to breath in the face of those smoldering amber orbs filled with lust and love, unable to stop himself from moving Ichigo closer and kissing him.

"You can have the shower first," Ichigo offers.

"We can share it," Byakuya counters with a suggestive raised brow.

"… When we start having sex is when we start sharing a shower," Ichigo frowns. "Not a moment before."

"Why? I'm more apt to take advantage of you in a shower if we're having sex," Byakuya remarks innocently. "At least now we have boundaries we have to follow."

"… True," the orange haired male sighs. "Well, I'm not showering with you. It's embarrassing and I'm shy."

"I could get out your sake stash," Byakuya smirks teasingly. "You're not very shy when drunk."

"I'll pretend you didn't say that," Ichigo grumbles. "I'm gonna go eat breakfast."

Throughout the week, everyone has to stop and gaze in question at Byakuya. No one's used to seeing him look so happy, his stoic mask dropped in favor of a content little smile. Renji is the only one that knows what's going on, but he promised not to talk about it and he intends to keep that promise… Byakuya may be happy, but violent outbursts are only held at bay with Ichigo. He carries in a good sized pile of papers, setting them on Byakuya's desk and grinning at the man.

"How'd everything go?" he wonders.

"Very nicely," Byakuya smirks. "I think I might actually enjoy this relationship. Kurosaki is quite a humorous person to rile."

"… You're still calling him by his last name?" Renji asks. "Why not the first?"

"I think he may die of a heart attack if I should do that," he scoffs. "Here, please take these to Rukia."

"What are they?"

"The applicants from the academy that I refused," he says. "She asked for any that I didn't want. She should have a pile for you to bring back, as well."

"No problem."

Renji waltzes into Ichigo's office, dropping the files onto his desk and startling him awake. The orange haired teen, once leaning back on the back legs of his chair with his hands pillowed behind his head, yelps as he leans back too far and falls to the floor. Renji laughs out loud, Ichigo groaning as he gets up with a scowl.

"What the hell!" he shouts.

"Brought you the files Rukia wanted," Renji grins. "Kuchiki-taicho says she has some I need to take back to him."

"Uh… I don't do the paperwork," Ichigo frowns. "Rukia doesn't let me, so you'll have to take these to her and she'll have the files you want."

"What do you do around here, anyway?"

"Train the squad, deliver stuff Rukia needs delivered… anything she lets me," he sighs. "I like to keep busy, but lately I've been completely bored out of my mind!"

"I'll bet," Renji grins. "Well, I'll see you later."

"Hey, wait!" Ichigo calls before glancing away. "How's Byakuya doing?"

"Better than usual," Renji chuckles. "Whatever you did, keep doing it. I've never seen him so relaxed and happy."

"I'll try," Ichigo blushes.

Ichigo stays at work late, finally convincing Rukia to let him help with the academy files. She gave him twenty and demanded he choose only five of the most potential candidates, telling him that if he doesn't she won't let him help anymore. He's managed to whittle the pile down to fifteen… but he just hates having to pass up a hardworking student. He's lying on his stomach on the floor, all the remaining files spread out before him so he can compare them. The ones he has left had top marks in just about all their subjects, that's the only reason he managed to get this far. He groans, dropping his head and catching the sound of his door opening.

"I'm working on it, Rukia," he frowns. "Give me a few more minutes."

"Wrong Kuchiki," Byakuya chuckles.

"Thank god!" Ichigo sighs in relief. "I thought for sure Rukia was gonna kill me!"

"What are you doing?"

"I managed to convince Rukia to let me help with the academy files," Ichigo smiles. "She was swamped in both our paperwork and Renji was annoying her, so she let me help just to shut me up."

"She does all the paperwork?"

"Yeah, she actually beat me down to stop me from touching it," he snickers. "The squad made fun of me for a month for that. Her excuses are; I'm too disorganized, my handwriting sucks, and it'll save her time from having to fix my fuck ups. She's probably right, though. Besides, she's normally really adept at finishing it all quickly… if Renji isn't bugging her, anyway."

"How long have you been looking through them?" Byakuya wonders as he sits beside him.

"… Three hours," Ichigo blushes. "But I started with twenty, so I'm getting somewhere!"

Byakuya laughs lightly, watching Ichigo's blush brighten. He leans closer to the younger shinigami, looking through the files with him. After pointing out a few things to look for, giving his opinion on the few Ichigo has been thinking on, and another half an hour of sorting Ichigo finally holds up the five files he's decided on in triumph.

"Finally!" he calls happily. "Thanks, Byakuya… but can we not tell Rukia you helped me?"

"Of course," he smirks. "Now… how about some dinner?"

"Sounds great," Ichigo grins. "Just let me drop these off on Rukia's desk."

"She's already left," Byakuya informs. "About an hour or so ago, actually."

Ichigo frowns before stacking the leftover files atop each other on his desk, setting the five he's chosen away from them carefully. Afterward, Byakuya dares to wrap an arm around his waist and they walk out of the office.

It's Byakuya's place this time, Ichigo finally getting brave enough to stay the night with his boyfriend. Byakuya has never pressed him to do anything he doesn't want to, always moving carefully around him as he would when dealing with his temper, and Ichigo appreciates this. Tonight, however, it's Ichigo that's determined to make it more intimate. After dinner, the two are sitting on the wrap around porch facing the garden. Ichigo is nestled happily in his boyfriend's strong arms, the two of them watching the stars shine after sunset.

"Byakuya… I…" he starts with a blush.

"You'd what?" the noble wonders contentedly. "If you want something, Ichigo, don't be afraid to ask me for it."

"I… I would like to take a bath," Ichigo murmurs with his defiant scowl.

"Is that all?" the dark haired shinigami chuckles. "I'll show you where it is."

The bath is the most awesome thing Ichigo has ever seen in his life, as it's basically in indoor hot spring. Byakuya goes to leave him there, making certain he has a towel and everything else he might need… but Ichigo's hand on his arm stops him. He turns back to see determination that's normally saved for the battlefield shining in amber eyes, realizing this might possibly be yet another battlefield for the orange haired male.

"I… want to take it with you," Ichigo whispers quietly.

Byakuya is surprised, however he doesn't say anything against it. He closes the door, walking back toward Ichigo with a sly smirk on his features. He slowly disrobes before the orange haired male, Ichigo's breath hitching as his jaw drops and his eyes widen. After shedding his own clothing, he gently works on Ichigo's. the other blushes profusely, nervousness flickering in his orbs alongside that infamous determination.

"You don't have to be shy with me," he murmurs.

"I know," Ichigo glowers. "Come on."

They slip into the waters, Byakuya pulling Ichigo back into his arms as he starts to kiss his shoulders and neck. Ichigo moans softly, reaching behind him to run fingers through silky black locks. Hands start to travel, Ichigo turns to face the noble, and lips lock passionately. It takes nearly nothing for the younger to get hard, just that moment when Byakuya began to strip, so he's more than ready to go further than normal. He presses up against the older man, rubbing their engorged staffs together with a sultry moan. A shiver runs through Byakuya as he switches their positions, pushing Ichigo back against the side of the bath and leaning into the smaller body of pure muscle. He shifts a knee between Ichigo's legs, the younger bucking up at the feeling and unconsciously grinding against him. As they explore one another, Byakuya uses the water to his advantage and slips a couple fingers into Ichigo's entrance to stretch him. Ichigo moans at the feeling, tightening his grip on Byakuya's shoulders. That grip gets tight enough to bruise, his nails biting into his skin, when Byakuya's fingers strike his prostate.

"Byakuya… please," Ichigo pleads. "Please… take me."

With a feral growl, Byakuya lifts Ichigo up by his rear and wraps his slim legs around his waist. He grips the edge of the bath, thrusting quickly into his lover's entrance as Ichigo screams in a mix of pleasure and pain. The tightness around his member has him groaning deeply, waiting for Ichigo to get used to his size almost too much for him.

"M… move," Ichigo gasps.

"Gladly," Byakuya growls.

He pistons his hips roughly, slamming into Ichigo's prostate repeatedly. Ichigo screams and howls in pleasure, rocking back into the thrusts as he grips anything to keep him anchored. On of his hands is on Byakuya's shoulder, but the other has strayed to yank on his long hair almost painfully. Byakuya hisses, burying his cock deeper into Ichigo's channel and reveling in the purrs and mewls Ichigo gives him in return. One of his hands lets go of the edge of the bath, moving to stroke Ichigo's hardness as his other hand steadies himself. His name is screamed, Ichigo's body shuddering violently, and the orange head's insides clench viciously around his member. Byakuya bucks a few more times, rough and hard as he presses as deeply as possible, and then he spills his seed within Ichigo's core with a final feral growl. He thrusts, shallow and slow, to milk his release as his head falls to Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo is almost asleep, so Byakuya washes them both and pulls his lover out of the bath. He wraps him in a towel, tying his own so it won't fall, and then carries him to his bedroom. He lies Ichigo down, slipping in next to him and tossing their towels to the side. Afterward, he wraps his arms securely around his younger lover and holds him as close as possible. Ichigo sighs contently, turning to cuddle into Byakuya's hard chest.

"I love you," Ichigo says quietly.

"And I you," Byakuya smiles as he nestles his chin atop Ichigo's head.

The night is quiet, the wind a gentle breeze, and the two fall asleep with only one thing on their minds. For the first time in a very long time… they're both truly happy.


End file.
